knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Prince's Letters
The Dark Prince's Letters are items collected throughout the game by starting quests or finishing one. They can only be read once. The first letter is obtained after starting "Mysterious Message." And of course, his signature is at the end of each letter. Messages "NOW JUST HOLD ON A SECOND THERE. So when I cast a spell on the tournament, everyone's all like 'boo, what a lame Dark Prince, blah blah blah.' Now Gwen does the same thing, and everyone's all cheering and having fun and stuff?! You're all a bunch of hypocrites! I'm going to double-conquer you all now. Hmph! The Dark Prince" ''-Seen after Start Something 2'' - "You're going to build another armorsmith? Great! That means my monstrous minions will have twice as many sets of armor to smash into useless scrap metal! The Dark Prince" - Seen after Armored Corps (Second Message) ''-'' "Greetings, Commander. Well done dispatching the absolute weakest dregs or my army. Do you feel big and strong now?I am The Dark Prince, though soon you will learn to call me Master. I'd offer you mercy if you surrendered now, but that would be a lie. The Dark Prince" - (First message) ''-'' "Wait, your old Fusion Master has been dating the Mighty Mammoth Rider? What? No. Gross. Gross gross gross.I just want you to know that i sis not condone or encorage this in ANY way. The Dark Prince" - "I think it`s GREAT that you're trying to get an Arena career going. No, really! I think its great that you're finding a healthy outlet for the stress your're obviousy under to defeat an unbeatable opponent The Dark Prince" - "Hah! Pixie blackmail? If this is the kind of thing that can bring your pack of buffoons to their knees, then i ought to have you conquered by next weekend! The Dark Prince" - "Ah, you found out about Waterio? I like to think that he was one of my better finds. I like the gods I hire to be old and angry - it makes them go that extra mile tearing apart the countryside" The Dark Prince" - "If Lance needs more nickname ideas for your bumbling squire, I've come up with a few ideas that he can use anytime he wants: "Captain No-muscles" "The Ugly Idiot" "Dragon Food" The Dark Prince" (messages are not in order) Images The First Set First Letter from the Dark Prince.png Second Letter from the Dark Prince.png Third Letter from the Dark Prince.png Fourth Letter from the Dark Prince.png Fifth Letter from the Dark Prince.png Sixth Letter from the Dark Prince.png Seventh Letter from the Dark Prince.png Eighth Letter from the Dark Prince.png Ninth Letter from the Dark Prince.png Tenth Letter from the Dark Prince.png The Second Set Eleventh Letter from the Dark Prince.png Twelfth Letter from the Dark Prince.png Thirteenth Letter from the Dark Prince.png Fourteenth Letter from the Dark Prince.png Fifteenth Letter from the Dark Prince.png Sixteenth Letter from the Dark Prince.png Seventeenth Letter from the Dark Prince.png Eighteenth Letter from the Dark Prince.png Nineteenth Letter from the Dark Prince.png Twentieth Letter from the Dark Prince.png Category:Gameplay